The Lost Dovahkiin
by War Cry's
Summary: Larak Gro-Boruk the Orsimer or Za'sien the Khajiit? Both? The choice is yours, who do you want? A Dovahkiin in the Mass Effect universe. M Orc, M Khajiit.
1. Redacted, Please skip

**Sorry for anyone reading this, if this notice is up it means I've made a mistake. Like full chapter mistake.**

 **Ignore this, it serves no purpose. I'm just filling in a blank space now.**

 **Anyway, thank you for your patience. Blah blah blah.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Just a quick note, The lost Dovahkiin, I am practically legging it with. I only have Skyrim and Mass Effect 3, but that's what imaginations for.**

 **:-)**

 **See ya.**


	2. The Khajiit and the Orc

**Update; 19/02/2016**

 **Ok, so, I decided to change the first chapter. I'll add this on as chapter 2. It's an alternate ch 1, although it could be the one used.**

 **Might send them both over, if you ask nicely. Romance has already been decided, I just hope I'm good at it.**

* * *

Larak's life was different from the other Orsimers, being Dovahkiin would have that effect on anyone. But not just because he was more powerful than any foe and, therefore, had no-one to best him in one-on-one combat, but because he had learned everything within Skyrim, and indeed created some spells of his own, and used this knowledge indiscriminately.

As if that was enough, he'd found an elixir that had stopped his aging, there was only one as far as he knew, but the effect was much nicer for Larak. No longer did he have to fear old age claiming him before his mighty opponent, and could instead find death through one-on-one battles against a worthy foe, like all Orsimer dream... if only someone could.

Then... he had found a prophesy, a prophesy depicting two immortal Dragonborne would one day duel upon a flat topped mountain overlooking Skyrim. One would fall, before they would partake in a new journey, for the Deadric Prince that would watch would deem them worthy, before sending them far from home and hearth, to where even the Dovah would tremble in awe... and fear. One that would test all that they had learned in their travels.

And Larak, in his haste, was eager, all those years ago, to find another who **could** best him in one-on-one combat. And not just any combat, but one that would test the strength, the cunning, the mastery over Magicka, stealth and lastly, the mastery over the Thu'um itself.

But that... that was over three hundred years ago.

Back when he had first looked upon the scroll, he had gathered everything he had from his travels throughout Skyrim, he had adorned his Deadric armour and weapons and had filled his spare space with food and drink. And when he was finally ready, he set out from his lonely little hovel on the mountainside into the wilderness of the land of Heroes.

* * *

Za'sien's life was, in his own words, interesting. Being the Dovahkiin had it's ups and downs, being more capable at defending himself was just an added bonus. He had a preference for traveling, leading him far from the deserts and rocky canyons of his home, Elsweyr.

He had found a elixir when searching through the many cavernous systems, turns out a necromancer was searching for a way to evade death, it didn't help him. Under the pretense that the elixir was a healing potion, when he had came out injured and dazed, Za'sien had drunk it in one fell swoop. He didn't get the quick fix, nor figure out what had happened until later, not that he would change it for the entirety of Nirn.

Then, unexpectedly... he had found a prophesy depicting the duel between Dragonborne, the quest to lands unknown, with a different type of challenge.

Za'sien had been exited over the thought of new lands to explore, all those years ago, and indeed still was, that it was he the scrolls depicted in their heroic pictures and runes. To adventure in the territories unknown, dangers and wonder to be found.

But that was over three hundred years ago.

All those years ago, he had adorned his Dragon scaled armour and his Deadric weapons, stashed away plenty of food and drink and set out for his new quest.

* * *

 **Time Travel; 300 Years**

* * *

Larak was wading through a flooded tomb when he felt it, a slight tingle at the back of his mind.

Stopping in his tracks, he searched his mind for where the distraction had came from with a scowl slapped on his face, which quickly faded when he located it.

Three hundred years, he'd almost forgot about it, he didn't even know if he was the one the scroll was talking about. But now he was certain.

Chest swelling with pride, he turned the next corner.

And walked right into a small, for him, gathering, three necromancers and five skeletons.

Thinking quickly, he flicked his fingers at the leftmost necromancer while the skeletons turned towards him. The bolt of fire he shot at the mage hit them on the upper left chest, sending him slamming into the wall five foot behind them in a burst of fire that was quickly quenched in the damp tomb, not that it helped the, now dead, necromancer. Grabbing the hilt of his Deadric sword, he drew it just in time to block the overhead swing from the lead skeleton, dispersing his magicka, he punched the walking pile of bones, sending it flying away in pieces.

By now the necromancers had gathered their wits from his 'introduction', they summoned some ice spells to throw at the Orc. He lazily leaned to the side, easily evading the worthless spells, not even worth getting hit for in his honest opinion.

Lunging forwards with a spearheaded strike, Larak nailed two more skeletons smoothly, which fell apart in a jumble of bones. The necromancers raised their friend back as well as the only other body in the room, a werewolf.

By the time they had turned back towards the Orc, he'd finished off the other two skeletons, one of them was beheaded while the other was backhanded so hard it fell to pieces against the wall behind it, and was charging towards them. Larak managed to cut down one of the necromancers... who turned to dust. He barely blinked in it's direction when it happened. One of the necromancers threw a bolt of lightning his way, rolling towards the culprit, the Orc thrust his sword through the mage, spearing and lifting the whole body as he went through with the action. He was disappointed when the werewolf didn't turn to dust as well.

Instead, the werewolf lunged at him. Unable to reach his shield in time, Larak sought to change tactics. Bellowing an ancient Orcish battle chant, he forced himself into a blood rage. The werewolf's clawed fingers snapped backwards sickeningly when they met the unyielding skin and armour of his rage enhanced forearm. With a mighty heave, Larak pushed the werewolf upwards, just enough space to thrust his sword into the beasts stomach. Larak felt the need to pose like that towards the last necromancer, letting the werewolf slowly disintegrate into ashes that fell around him.

The last mage backed herself into the corner, trembling in a fear induced panic, but Larak wasn't interested in that now, not as submerged into the blood rage as he was. The mage knew this, throwing more magicka towards the towering Orc. Lightning hit the Orc in the chest, strong enough to drain the necromancer, barely worth blinking towards for the blood raged Orc prowling towards her. With one final attempt, the necromancer reached for her steel mace at her side.

She didn't get the chance to use it, not with the Orc being as fast as he was. In no time at all, she was slumped in the corner she had backed herself into with the Orc pulling his sword out of the fresh carcass.

Turning around, Larak marched back outside, failing to notice the slumped skeleton that had its head turned towards him, watching.

* * *

Za'sien was crawling though a cave when he felt it.

Stopping, he searched his mind for the cause of the tingle while still searching for possible hostiles. He didn't have to search for long. With a frown, Za'sien tried to recall what the scroll said. When he did, his frown changed into something more positive, he had not thought that he was one of the two Dovahkiin the scroll had talked about.

Pushing the thought away, for now, Za'sien peeked around the corner.

After a quick glance around the cavern, he pulled his head back slowly and carefully. Four Falmer Gloomlurkers, one of which was an archer while the others were warriors.

Breathing deeply, Za'sien drew his bow and notched an arrow. Focusing some magicka into the arrow, he set it aflame.

Drawing the string back while he swung silently around the corner, he focused on the archer before letting the arrow fly. It sailed through the air with barely a sound, save the soft crackling of a fire. It struck the archer in the center of the chest, quickly setting the _creature_ aflame.

Quickly drawing another arrow, Za'sien aimed for one of the two shield bearers before letting that arrow fly as well.

By the time Za'sien's position was revealed to the Falmer, they were cut down to half their original strength. But when they did react, they reacted swiftly. The other shield barer lifted it's shield to deflect the last arrow that Za'sien had let fly it's way, not that it did much good for the Falmer, as the arrow pierced the weak shield and entered the Falmer behind it's head. Sticking the shield where it was as the Falmer fell to the ground sloppily.

Za'sien felt a sudden urge to treat the last Falmer with his special weapon. As it rushed towards his location, Za'sien threw a dagger at it, hitting its neck.

Off in the distance, Za'sien heard the clattering of feet on stone, the others had head the commotion. Sheathing his bow, he instead withdrew a sword while summoning some magicka into his other hand.

Holding a ball of flame, Za'sien dashed quietly in the direction the sound of feet were coming from. Turning around the corner, he was met with another pair of Falmer, a mage and a warrior.

Upon hearing the Khajiit, as he was turning around t he corner, the mage lifted its hands and summoned some ice. It didn't get the chance to use the spell before a firebolt fit him, burning it too ash.

The last Falmer had used the distraction of it's friend being killed to close the distance to Za'sien, an axe held high and shield jostling in front of it.

Rising his sword just before the Falmer could get in swinging range, Za'sien readied himself for a counter. The Falmer brought its axe down in a wild swing, one which the Khajiit could easily divert. Slamming his foot into the Falmers chest, breaking bones and sending the fractures into the heart and lungs. He left the Falmer like that, dead on the floor.

Turning around, Za'sien slinked back to the caves exit, failing to notice the slumped body of a Nord with its head turned towards him, watching the entire exchange.

* * *

As Larak left the tomb, he was greeted to the sight of his companion, a Nord by the name of Alarik, sitting atop a nearby rock. When the Nord noticed the Orc moments later he hopped down and meandered over to him.

"So, have fun?" Was the first thing out the Nords mouth.

Larak crossed his arms in mock disappointment.

"I would've, if you had gone down there as well." Was the grunted reply.

Alarik scratched the back of his head and looked of into the distance before refocusing back on his friend.

"You know I had to go and get some more equipment for all the damage done to ours". Came the, somewhat, apology.

"Ahh, you didn't miss too much." Larak waved away in a practiced calm, grinning slightly while crossing his arms.

Alarik brightened up a little at the sound of his voice.

"Just twenty bags of bones, four corpses that wanted another hacking lesson and eight necromancers. Yea, nothing much at all." The Orc finished with a grin.

Alarik's face fell, "You didn't leave any for me, did you?" He deadpanned. Trying hard not to return the grin that he knew was tugging at Larak's face.

Larak's face became unreadable, a trick he'd learned over the course of the 300 year's of wandering, "I did not reach the end, faithful friend."

That raised an eyebrow from the smaller Nord, who searched the towering Orc's features in intrigue.

"What? Finally found something that will send the 'Mighty Larak the Ancient' running."

Alarik wasn't fast enough to dodge the cuff around the back of the head from the Orc, even though he was expecting it.

"Nonsense, it is just... Something I have been waiting since I had found the elixir of youth has surfaced, honestly, I had nearly forgotten about it."

"Oh, really?" Came the interested reply, "Care to enlighten me on this 'Something'?"

Larak brought a hand up to his helm, scratching his gauntleted fingers across the 'chin'. "Oh, I'm not sure, the journey would require the adventurers to travel far from home..." Larak glanced at his companion, making sure his helm stayed facing the way it was positioned to give the impression of looking far away.

Alarik grinned widely in excitement, "It won't effect me though! It has caught your attention away from an occupied crypt, I'm sure I will be fine."

Larak's grin could be sensed through his voice, "If you insist." Pausing to see if Alarik wanted to say anything, Larak continued, "You know of the scroll I had found three hundred winters ago?" Alarik nodded, "Well, I felt it calling to me, the tingle at the back of my head."

Alarik gave a ghost of a grin, "You sure it was not the mead catching up to you? It would not be the first time something like this has happened, after all." This earned a glower from Larak, subconsciously sending magicka up to his eyes, giving him glowing blue eyes from within a pitch black helm. Any sane person would feel a chill run up their spine at a simple glance. Alarik was no different.

Backing away from the Orsimer, throwing his hands up as if to ward away a potential enemy, "Ok, ok!" Once the glow dimmed, Alarik lowwered his arms with a minute sigh, "So... when do we depart?"

Sighing deeply, Larak gazed off into the distance, "I do not know, as the scroll mentioned no companions, I do not think it wise for you to come as well."

The Nord's expression hardened, "And what, you would leave me to partake an adventure? Not likely, as the only reason I joined you was because you saved my life from a Felmer slave camp when I was just a young one. I will _fight_ by your side, _until my death_."

Larak nodded, "I expected nothing less from you, very well. Pack tight, we have a long journey ahead of us."

* * *

As Za'sien glided out the cavern's entrance, he was met with the sight of his companion leaning against a elder tree. Taking a second to gaze at the Altmer, Za'sien walked fluidly towards her. His best charming smile present upon his mouth, which drew a small smile upon the Altmer's.

"What was it this time, Za'sien?" Taarie, the high Elf, asked.

"This one has found plenty of Falmer within these cavern's."

Taarie's smile widened minutely, "Ah, how many this time?"

Dipping his head slightly, Za'sien replied, "This one had lost count after twenty." He glanced up again, after a second, "This one left some... for you, of course."

Taarie smiled 'sweetly', "You got distracted, did you not?"

Za'sien nodded with a grin, "This one believes you are getting better at reading this one's actions. Yes, this one did get distracted." At the curious look the Altmer gave him, he elaborated, "This one has a journey ahead... maybe you like to accompany this one?"

Taarie nodded, "It is a good thing that I have packed tightly then."

* * *

 **Wahoo, I've finished. Finally!**

 **Deadra armour will be practically indestructible, ME 'rounds' will just _ping_ off it. And a bit of momentum. This will _not_ make Larak invincible, only extra dangerous.**


	3. Hike of the Dragonborne

***Sigh* Here we go again.**

* * *

The trek took them from the mountains down to the forest, then through that too. It took them three days to clear the trees before their first ambush. Something Larak found slightly disturbing, and boring.

Larak saw them when he glanced through the trees, a glint of metal was all that was needed to give him the alert.

Larak threw himself at the bandits, only bested in speed by the Nord that had missed his small adventure in the crypt, in his eagerness to dis-spell his boredom.

The small group of bandits did not know what had hit them, literally.

His only disappointment about the ambush was that there were only five of them, and that they were not expecting the two warriors.

Jumping onto a fallen log, Larak leaped right over the Nord, who had tackled two of the bandits into the ground, smashing into another of the bandits, caving the chest into itself as his weight ground into the fragile flesh and leather armour. One down.

Raising his hand, Larak grabbed the sword that was swinging towards him. before pushing it away. Summoning some Magicka into his hand as he made a fist, Larak swung at the swords-man, focusing the Magicka so that the target would both be thrown away and be frozen over. The spell worked wonderfully, sending the frozen swords-man flying away, before they smashed into the tree twelve foot away, half the body, still frozen, spiraled away a bit further while the rest shattered, leaving behind a bloody mess of bits of body and blood.

Glancing over his shoulder, Larak looked towards his companion. Alarik was slicing his way through one of the attackers while the other one was at his feet. Good.

Turning back to the last bandit, Larak barely had any time to realize what was happening before an arrow ran into him.

 _Tink._

The steel arrow bounced of the Deadric armour, leaving an Orc with a grin hidden behind the helm. Lifting his arm to stop his friend from helping him, he wanted to have a little fun while there were still enemy's around.

Summoning some Magicka, he bound it into the form of pure, unadulterated, fear... Hysteria.

The Imperial was already quaking. Larak couldn't hold back the snort, he had not even cast the spell!

Casting a veil over himself, shaping and bending the fear to make him look far more terrifying. His armour glowed a faint, blood red. His eye's sparkled a luminescent blue, as if to judge all who saw it for every moment of their lives, every sin and every purity, nothing was seemingly hidden from the eye's of the soul.

He stepped towards the bandit, who scrambled away in a maddeningly blind panic.

No more than two meters, that was when he passed his judgement. With a bellowing yell, enhanced by the Thu'um itself, he called.

 **"Maar Haas Hah!"**

 _Terror Health Mind_

The Shout tore through the Imperial, making him collapse away from the, to him, being of fear and judgement. With a shuddering gasp, the bandit died a death no-one thought was possible, before it was enacted upon them, Death through Fear.

Stepping back, Larak felt the thoughts and memories flow into him. Dismissing thoughts of arm wrestling Bretons, he searched the bandits memories for further ambushes. Only to come up blank.

Sighing, the Orc dispelled the remaining thoughts of the bandit, before turning to his silent companion.

Alarik was staring at him in interest, before stating, "That never gets old, you know."

Larak only grinned in response, giving the Nord the scariest thing he had seen in a while, before dismissing his Magicka and regaining his former appearance.

"I still do not know how you manage that." Alarik admitted.

"And so I will tell you, practice, and a lot of it at that." Grunted Larak, he couldn't wait to see the Nord to try a fear spell on himself. He had nearly jumped off a cliff when he had first used the Hysteria, then again, he did miss a few... alright, all of the beforehand steps.

"Maybe I should, but not when when the day is still young and in full swing," Murmured the Nord, just loud enough for Larak to hear.

With a bellowing laugh, Larak answered, "You do that."

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

Za'sien's journey took him over the mountains, there were few bandits between the beginning and end of the trek over them.

Looking across the small campsite, he could just catch a glimpse of his most recent of companions. She was asleep, wrapped up in the bedroll snugly.

He was just gazing at her for a while, with an odd feeling slowly crawling up his spine. The feeling wasn't the attraction he knew he felt for her, but something to do with the new quest. That in itself was a slightly frightening thought.

The dragons call just cemented the sinking feeling further. His luck might not last, or it might.

Taarie's eyes snapped open, Za'sien took note of the light sleeping, and immediately sought him out.

"Do you know where that dragon is?" Whispered the High Elf, maneuvering herself out of the bedroll.

Za'sien narrowed his eyes in contemplation, extending his senses as he did so, "This one is confidant that the Dovah will not notice us until the morn'." Was his conclusion. The darkness of the night was like a blanket, protecting them from the dangers of the dragons, who preferred to fly and hunt during the day.

 _We had it easy_ , Za'sien thought, _there were relatively few attacks for such a ideal ambush though the mountains_.

Of course his luck wouldn't keep up, he was just displeased it was the wrong type of luck so far, but it wasn't the worst that could of happened. There were a myriad of things that could have made it worse. Mainly, being attacked by dragons every other step.

With that encouraging thought, Za'sien kept vigilance over the campsite while Taarie went back to sleep. After a while, the shift changed and Za'sien finally managed to get some of his own sleep.

* * *

Za'sien was shaken awake early the next morning. Feeling dizzy, he cracked an eye open to see Taarie was the one shaking him urgently.

With a breathless sigh, Taarie leaned down to whisper into one of Za'sien's ears. The close proximity and the tiredness made it hard for him to focus on what, precisely, she was saying to him. He barely caught the words dragon, found and ready,

Slowly, the memories of the night before returned to Za'sien, who leapt to his feet in half a second flat.

Fortunately, Taarie had changed her position to look outwards from the campsite, so she did not get caught in a headbutt. Za'sien made his way silently over to her.

"This one believes you have found the dragon then." Stated Za'sien, paying attention to the High Elf.

The Elf who rolled her eye's, and gestured with her head in the direction she was looking in.

Za'sien looked up the rest of the mountain they were on, at the tip was the sleeping dragon. So, they awoke before the dragon then, good.

Glancing over to his companion, he saw Taarie preparing herself for the confrontation. Nodding to himself, he turned his gaze back to the still sleeping dragon. His gut let a feeling uncoil, something that gave a foreboding and daunting feeling. Za'sien started forwards, going into a crouch as he did so and continuing silently towards the dragon. A glance over his shoulder revealed his companion following his lead, albeit quite louder, then again, he has had plenty of time to master the skill. He'll have to teach her how to be a bit better at sneaking, he was surprised the dragon hadn't noticed them yet with all the, quite-ish, noise.

Veering off to his left, took cover behind the toppled tree trunk. The chilling feeling hadn't gone away yet, but he wasn't going to keep his doubts now.

Peeking out over the trunk, Za'sien saw the dragon maybe 20 to 25 feet from the edge of the clearing that was scant feet in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, Za'sien looked towards Taarie. When he managed to grab her attention, he gave a firm nod to signal that he was ready, which she returned resolutely.

Taking another deep breath in preparation, Za'sien saw Taarie rush past him. Almost Cursing her, yes with a capital C, he followed her forwards, throwing himself over the trunk towards the dragon. Notching an arrow into his bow and aiming at the dragon. Now that he could see it clearly, he could only curse at the amount of bad luck must be piling against him today, and Taarie being endearingly hardheaded.

Orange with blue dorsal markings, wide flat ridges along it's body and no teeth.

Taarie just had to charge headfirst at a Revered Dragon, waking it up in the process.

Za'sien watched as the Revered drew a breath, still charging, bow still aimed at the dragon. 15 feet... 10 feet.

 _"Gaan Lah Haas"_

 **Stamina Magicka Health**

Za'sien had to loose the arrow and dive to the side, barely dodging the Thu'um... Taarie wasn't so lucky, as she was closer than him and so had no time to react.

Being pelted, head on, with the Thu'um sent the High Elf flying over the Khajiit's head and crashing into a tree. After she fell into a heap on the floor, she stopped moving.

Za'sien couldn't do anything for her while the dragon was still alive, but his worries were mitigated when he noticed the Elf was still breathing.

Running to his left, he notched another arrow and let it loose in one swift movement. It glanced off the dragon, but managed to do what he wanted it to, which was obtain the dragons attention. The dragons head snaked towards him, followed smoothly and elegantly by the rest of the body. The dragon coiled up, then lunged. Za'sien had barely managed to dive backwards and avoid the dragons beak, which was aimed in front of him.

Coming out of the roll, Za'sien notched and loosed another arrow in one fluid move. The arrow lodged itself in-between the dragons neck and left wing, right on the joint... it only served to annoy the Revered further, for now.

Turning its head back to the Khajiit, it let loose another Shout.

 _"Yol Toor Shul"_

 **Fire Inferno Sun**

Za'sien's eyes widened as he instinctively dived to the right. Using the momentum of the roll, Za'sien stood and ran in fluid movements that belayed the urgency of the situation. The Shout 'Fire Breath' barely passed. Sighing slightly, Za'sien paid no mind to the smell.. Until it was forced upon him along with the pain in his sensitive tail.

Jumping almost comically, Za'sien quickly submerged his flaming tail into the snow around him, while also glancing at the direction the Shout went on instinct. Wincing, either by the pain of his burnt tail or the _screaming_ burning companion, Za'sien quickly threw a healing spell at the burning Elf before he turned back to glare at the Revered Dragon, this just became personal.

His vision started tunneling, red surrounding his eyesight, as he turned fully to the unrepentant dragon. Revered be Damned to the Soul Cairn and back, it was going down.

Notching another arrow, Za'sien aimed carefully but swiftly, and let it loose before jumping to his left.

This time the arrow hit and stuck to the dragons neck, just below the head. The Revered Dragon reared it's head back in surprise, shocked at the speed the Khajiit managed to do it with.

Before it's head could come back down, the Khajiit summoned some ice into his palm and replacing his bow for some 'throwing daggers', something he decided he liked after stumbling onto the discovery using a inn knife.

Throwing the spell and a dagger at the focus of his wrath.

The spell flashed through the air, slightly faster than the dagger trailing behind it, and, when it hit, it covered the left side of the dragons head in a thin film of ice. It was closely followed by the dagger embedding itself into the Revered's eye.

Half blinded and facing an enraged Dragonborne, the dragon was already finished.

Summoning and harnessing lightening in both hands, Za'sien shot both hands forwards, lighting the Revered up with an endless barrage of super-charged lightning bolts, all the while he screamed in rage and pain at himself for not following his instincts.

As the Revered fell to the ground, and it's soul was absorbed by Za'sien, he turned away and started walking back to what remained of Taarie Thrombinder, hardheaded and endearing companion, someone he had looked forwards to spending more time with.

If only...

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

"We had reports of Geth activities near Feros, before the colony went silent," informed Udina, "beyond that, we have one more lead. Matriarch Benezia- the other voice in the recording? She has a daughter, a scientist that specializes in the Protheans. We don't know if she's involved, but it might be a good idea to try and find her. Her name is Liara, Dr. Liara T'Soni."

"Thanks for the leads, Ambassador." Replied Commander Katerina Shepard, deep in thought.

"Keep in mind, Shepard, your actions reflect onto Humanity as a whole. You make a mess, and I get stuck cleaning it up again." Udina groused.

"I can't make any promises," replied Shepard with a slight twitch of her mouth, "But I will, at least, try to keep your work down."

"I was expecting a more mature answer form you... but, that'll have to do." Groaned Udina in annoyance.

Anderson's lip also twitched upwards, before he valiantly took control again before the Ambassador noticed.

"Remember, you were a Human long before you were a Spectre. But for now, I have a meeting I need to get to. Good luck, Shepard." Continued Udina, unaware of the slip up.

"Good luck out there, Spectre." Anderson added with a nod before he, too, left. Shepard's shoulders sagged a little in sadness, before she turned to board the Normandy.

"Alright everybody, onto the Normandy!" He called, having the oddest sensation of something fantastic and exciting waiting to happen on her first mission.

After she went through the airlock, she strode over to Joker, the pilot of the 'Normandy' class cruiser.

"Man, I feel terrible that Anderson got sidelined like that," stated Joker as she walked behind him, "I mean, what did he do wrong?"

"Politics, you know how it is." Replied the new Captain of the Normandy, unofficially.

Joker nodded to himself slightly before replying, "Mark my words, Commander, the next time something goes ass up, it'll be forced onto your lap."

Shepard sighed defectively, slumping into herself while crossing her arms, "Don't I just know it." She muttered under her breath.

Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts, Shepard became serious again. "Joker, is everyone on?" She asked, while checking her messages for the new ping she just received.

"Yes, Sir... Ma'am. Which do you prefer?"

"Anything you want, just plot a course to the Artemis Tou cluster, lets go find ourselves an Asari archaeologist.

"Just the one, Commander? Didn't think they were your taste."

"Nothing wrong with Asari, personally. We'll have to see." Shepard smirked teasingly.

"Nice feeling appreciated here, Shepard." Replied joker, also smirking widely.

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

"We have found a path, at last!" Exclaimed Alarik, quite over-dramatically in Larak's opinion.

"Wilderness travelling is not that bad, is it?" Questioned Larak in clear amusement.

"Yes, yes it is my dear friend," stated the Nord, seriousness plastered to his face, "so, now that we are 'safe' on the beaten path."

Larak groaned while a devious smirk crawled across his face, "What is it with your insatiable lust for my singing!?"

"Oy! It is boredom that dominates my sight, not you!"

"Good, I do not find you to be of my tastes! Still, you can not expect an old Orsimer like me to sing, can you?"

Alarik grinned, "Your voice worked fine on the way to the Tomb. Of that, I am sure."

Larak grumbled and cursed the Nord, without anything behind it.

"Fine! But I expect you to join in once you know which song it is!"

At that, Alariks smirk grew slightly, but didn't get to reply before Larak started his song.

"Echoes from the West,  
Great hammers will fall.

Under high rocks,  
All will answer The Call.

Bring us your arms,  
Pariahs of Yore.

All faces turn now,  
To War."

* * *

 **Phew, that took too long in my opinion.**

 **Second rendition to the chapter. Basically the gender swap and having Taarie as a potential romance, then killed her anyway.**

 **Did you know?**

 **Dovahkiin means 'Born Hunter of Dragon-kind' in the elder tongue?**

 **That dragon names are actually 3 elder words strung together?**

 **That this chapter is 2,922 words long?**

 **That this chapter was intended to come out along with the 7th one?**


	4. Down Time

**The song Larak started singing was "The Call" by Miracle of Sound, I'll finish it off this time.**

 **(He didn't do all the words in it.)**

 **No, but this makes it nicer... for me.**

 **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

 **I'll keep them both, Atahbah's suffered for now.**

 **[Too right she has]**

 **Hey! No one asked you.**

 **(What about me?)**

 **You don't count.**

 **(Fine then, be that way)**

 **Anyway, off to war!**

 **Let us battle away,**

 **Steel clash while chant's roar.**

 **And only the strong will survive...**

 **The coming storm.**

* * *

 **Re-edit, 19/02/2016**

* * *

Larak could see Alarik wanted to join in right after he started, so, thinking he had nothing better to do, he gestured him to join.

At first unsure, the Nord quickly picked up on the song.

"Exiles of the ash,  
Stare through crimson glow.

Guards of the North,  
Sing their songs of the snow.

Bring us the breath,  
Of the marshes and rain.

Courage is rising again,

Pride of Summer's shores,  
Guide the voices of kings.

Children of bark,  
They will tighten their strings.

Bring us the wits,  
Of the warm southern sands.

Clouds over all of the lands.

Time has come for us all,  
To answer The Call."

* * *

It didn't take long before they left the forest behind them, instead coming to a small town, one just before entering Skyrim.

Approaching the gate of The Dragon's Roost, Larak could see it was one of the nicer settlements just by the way the guards looked at him.

"Hail," hollered one of the guards, before they were within 30 feet of them "What brings you, traveller, to The Dragon's Roost?"

"To drink and toast! For the Dovahkiin wishes to return to the beginning of his long journey!" Alarik called back as they came closer to the gate. Startling Larak, he'd never been so forth-coming with his status of body and soul.

"The Dovahkiin you say!" Exclaimed the second guard giving the Orc an appraising eye, before turning around and calling up to the battlements. "Open up! The Dovahkiin wishes entrance!"

Echoes of 'The Dovahkiin!', 'Someone tell the Jarl!' and 'Open the gates!' could be herd soon thereafter.

Meanwhile, Larak had entered a sort of daze, he'd never tried to get attention, it always found him. Shaking himself, Larak focused on his path while the gates swung open, revealing a path that branched off after 10 foot. One path went left, to the smithy and armourers, while the other curved to the right before branching off again, going to the 'Mighty Dovah' tavern, the great hall and a prawn shop, and the potions and arcane masters, left and right respectively.

Of course, the people that were looking at him, staring really, he tried to ignore.

Walking towards the building of his desire, the Orc walking as if being stared at was normal and Nord as if he'd just taken down his first Dov, more people, of almost all the races of Nirn, came into sight of them.

Pushing the both doors open, Larak stepped into the tavern.

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

Za'sien had continued on the trail after the encounter. Slower than he would've, but still going.

Not too far after, he had come across a village which she brought a horse from. He didn't say many words.

When he had brought the horse, he had intended it to take his to his quest as fast as possible, to this end it was fine.

* * *

The lone rider was travelling through a plain, mountains just visible in the distance, armoured in dragon scales and a Deadric bow he cast a fearsome sight.

Most travelers would caution others to not travel alone in the wilderness between settlements, he took no heed to their advice. He didn't need to.

Za'sien had added some more protection to his armour, the most noticeable difference was the face guard that protected his lower head from frontal attacks, all in dragon scales. He didn't like the way the helm had no protection for his mouth and nose, so he added his own.

And he still didn't know what tempted him to do it.

Before him stood an outpost, a wooden wall branching off either side, old and decrepit, for no-one would come to rebuild it while the dragons roam.

Approaching the outpost, the Khajiit noticed movement. Cautiously, so as to not startle anything, Za'sien drew his bow and notched an arrow.

Riding up to the gate, Za'sien could just about hear voices on the other side of the palisade. Deciding to dismount, he approached the high wooden doors. Thumping on the door three times, the voices quietened down before a notch was opened at eye height and a set of Human eyes peered through.

Raising one of their brows, the male spoke in a gruff voice.

"What do you want, Khajiit?"

Lifting one of his brows in turn, Za'sien replied.

"This one wishes to enter the mighty Skyrim of the North, or is this one's request too much for you?"

The skin around the mans eyes crinkled, due to the smile that Za'sien could only guess was there.

"Indeed? You know, it is not wise to insult a Nord so. I guess you have a reason for your 'high' request, one I might not be able to accomplish on my own?"

Laughing could be heard, three different voices, one female. The Nord gave a small chuckle himself at his self admonishment.

Blinking, the Khajiit couldn't help but smile slightly, waiting for Nord's chuckles to die down. Once the Nord's chuckles stopped entirely, Za'sien replied.

"This one did not mean to insult, this one merely thought this task was too hard for a Nord." The Nord's eye's narrowed slightly. "Especially if a Dovahkiin was the one asking for such a task."

The laughing slowed to a stop quite quickly after that.

Keeping his eye's narrowed, the Nord spoke with a neutral tone.

"Forgive me if I do not believe you, but you are giving a rather high claim. Especially as there has been a Dovahkiin not too long ago that had resided within these beautiful mountains."

Nodding his head, Za'sien smiled viciously.

"This one does not blame you for your lack of faith, this one is here to see the other Dovahkiin, and fight them, after all."

At this, the Nords eyebrows shot skywards, as if attempting to leave his face. Which was understandable, there had not been more than one Dragonborne per era. Well, now there was, and it seemed the Nord was having a hard time believing him.

Sighing, Za'sien decided he would have to prove himself.

"Very well, this one shall open the door on this ones own."

The Nord got the message and backed away from the door. Sending a silent prayer to the divines that this wouldn't be taken the wrong way, Za'sien breathed a quick lungful of air in, before expelling it in a small shout.

 _"Fus"_

 **Force**

The word slammed the gate open, making those that didn't know what was happening scramble for their weapons. Only to be placated by an unarmed person on the other side... the calm gate-keeper might of helped a bit too.

In fact, the keeper only lifted one brow as a piece of debris sliced it's way past him.

Whispering to himself an 'interesting' he straightened up to look Za'sien in the eye, being the average 6'3" he was surprised to find he did not have to look down as far as he usually did for a Khajiit.

Za'sien, meanwhile, had stared impassively at the Nord, waiting for him to get used to his height. Taller then any Khajiit, even if it is by a few inches, that he can promise.

Shaking his head, the gate-keeper gave a brief nod before sweeping his arms wide and announcing.

"Welcome, Dovahkiin, to Skyrim, Homeland of the Nords, the children of the sky. May your blades sing and songs be sung of battles that have yet to come, within these ancient lands."

At the mention of the Dragonborne, those around stood. By the end of the traditional welcome of mighty warriors, all the Nords had lifted their blades up high.

"This one has one last fight, one that may never be sung. Alas, this one must go, as this ones time runs short before the coming battle."

With the speech done, the Nords lined up for him. Which was fine by Za'sien as he walked back to his horse and, after leaping on, urged his steed into a gallop through the gate and into the land of Skyrim.

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

The merry-making had taken them far into the night and had broken apart into a friendly 'spar' of the singing variety between the only ones still standing, the Nords and Orcs.

They sang for their drinks, if the noise they made could be called that. Larak was sorely tempted to join in, Alarik was already in the middle of it.

As the song wound down, everyone took a swing of their drinks before someone else could try singing, as was prone to happen even at the worst of times.

Taking a swig of his own drink, Larak noticed his companion approach the bard, unsteadily, and whisper something to him.

When the bard nodded once, Alarik walked into the middle of the tavern and raised his hands to gather the attention of those around. Once the noise level was to his liking, he cleared his throat for the bard to start before he began singing.

A short while after the bard started, so did Alarik.

"Our Hero, Our Hero claims a warriors heart,  
I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborne comes.

With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art,  
Believe, Believe, the Dragonborne comes!

It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes,  
Beware, Beware, the Dragonborne comes.

For the Darkness has passed and the Legend yet grows,  
You'll know, You'll know, the Dragonborne's come."

Standing up, Larak had a go at singing in the dragons tongue. With each word he spoke, the earth trembled in synchronization.

 _"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, Naal ok zin los vahriin,_  
 _Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal,_

 _Ahrk fin norok paal graan, fod nust hon zindro zaan,_

 _Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"_

 **Dragon-born** **, Dragon-born,** **By his honour is sworn,  
** **To keep evil forever at bay,**

 **And the fiercest foes rout,** **When they hear triumph's shout,**

 **Dragon-child for your blessing we pray**

By the end, everyone was paying attention and Larak was certain it wasn't because of his voice.

Those still lucid lifted their mugs into the air, yelling 'Dovahkiin! Fah hin kogaan mu draal!' at the top of their lungs.

Content, the old Orsimer leaned back and watched as the rest of the people fell into a drunken slumber until there was only he and his companion.

The Nord approached the Orsimer quietly, as if he would wake the drunkards up, before he said anything though, Larak interrupted.

With a sigh, the Orc gave a meaningful look to his most recent friend.

"On a mountain to the North-West of here, there is a dragon. Do you believe your inner warrior will be able to cope?"

Echoing his sigh, Alarik nodded.

"Ay, I will cope," stepping back slightly, he grinned, "the life of the Dragonborne is never dull, is it?"

"You should be able to answer that as well as I," retorted the Orsimer.

"Uh huh," glancing at the door, Alarik continued, "Should we not get going? That dragon may not like waiting on that mountain as much as we do talking in this tavern."

Chuckling, Larak stood and carefully moved towards the towering door's. He only had to duck slightly to get his immense size through. He was taller than anyone could claim without everyone thinking they were infected with Seogorath syndrome and that they should visit a healer.

Once outside, it became blindingly apparent how long they had stayed in the tavern. It was quickly fixed with a small fire spell and a torch.

Taking a deep breath, Larak exhaled, sharply, before marching off towards the mountain. Heading through the North gate. That is, until Alarik coughed into his hand, quite dramatically.

Pausing, Larak cast a glance towards his comrade in askens. Shaking his head, Alarik pointed to his helmet in a way that said that he was in disbelief of something.

Thinking, Larak nearly cussed himself when he came across the reason as to why his friend was sniggering to himself.

Stuffing his entire arm into his small pouch on his hip, under his armour, Larak pulled out his Daedric helm and slammed it on his head. Nodding once, to see if the helm would move around, Larak started towards the mountain again. This time, he didn't get stopped.

* * *

Trudging through the forest and up the mountain was a repetitive task. So much so, that Alarik was taken completely by surprise when he found an arrow sticking out his chest plate.

Larak fared better, noticing another bandit letting his arrow fly in time to bring his shield up.

With a dull ' _tink',_ the arrow bounced off the shield.

With an almost gleeful shout, Larak called "Come, Alarik, some bandits to brighten our night." Failing to see said friend fall to the ground behind him, the Orc charged towards the bandit archers with his shield still held in front of him.

The archers managed to get a trio of arrows his way before he was on them, ramming his shield into the one directly in-front of him to kill his momentum, and the archer, he span clockwise raising his sword to catch the archer on his right, slicing him in two.

Continuing his spin, Larak saw two more bandits before beheading the last archer that was staring in shock at him.

Raising his shield, the Orc caught the clumsy swing of the double handed war-hammer from the Nord on his left, idly noting the Nord was in the town he had just come from, while bringing his sword up to block a double axe swipe from the Orismer on the right.

While the Nord rebounded of the shield, Larak brought it over to the other Orc and bashed him with it, sending the Orc staggering back and giving Larak enough time to point his sword and lunge, skewering the other Orc. Turning to the Nord just as he was hit across the chest-plate by the war-hammer. Shaking it off, he approached the Nord menacingly before giving a head-butt, the Deadric helm meant he could butt harder. When the Nord toppled over, he didn't get back up.

Larak didn't see the double-handed war-axe swinging towards him, so when he turned towards Alarik he didn't have enough time to block the precise blow.

Stumbling back, Larak looked up at his attacker.

To see an Orismer in thick dragon bone armour wielding a Ebony axe.

Despite himself, Larak grinned before hollering to where he thought Alarik would be, "This one's mine!"

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

After a slight, practically unnoticeable, lurch, the Normandy appeared at the Artemis Tau cluster in the Sparta system.

Almost immediately, Shepard ordered Joker to, 'Scan for anything.'

Half a minute later Joker responded through the speakers.

"Commander, I'm detecting one of those data disks the R&D like to poke."

Shepard's lips twitched upwards slightly before she responded.

"Alright Joker, lets give the R&D something else to poke, shall we?"

Jokers, somewhat irritated, voice floated back, "And we're just gonna leave the _councils_ mission till later?"

"I'm sure she'll be there when we go to pick her up," was her only reply.

The pilots only reaction was to go to the data disk as fast as he would push his 'baby'.

* * *

 **Not what I had in mind when I started this chapter, but, Ehhh.**

 **Sorry it took so long, but I lost a lot of motivation after the usual 2,500 and I hadn't even got to where I wanted it to be.**

 **New story ideas... bear with me;**

 **1, Supreme Commander & Star Wars crossover.**

 **2,** **Mass Effect and my mind goes haywire.**

 **Those are more for my past time than anything else, but there you go.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter, I think I'm getting the hang of typing.**

 **See ya!**


	5. The Duel Starts

**So, I have a 'special' story, it is a Supreme Commander one that is a prologue to... well, any of it's related crossovers. Just have a look, and tell me what you think... Please?**

 **Anyway, hopefully I can finish the duels and get to the 'sending them over' part.**

 **If that's the case, one last time, Who am I sending over?**

 **There could be 3 going, Larak, Atahbah and a 'special' guy.**

 **Who is also 'special', well, mentally, hint hint. If you don't get it, shame on you.**

 **Ah, fine. He would have a 'special' bone to pick with the self proclaimed 'Agent's of Order'**

 **OK, lets do this.**

* * *

 **Re-edit, 19/02/2016**

* * *

With a mighty bellow, the un-named Orc swung his axe at Larak just as he brought his shield up to counter.

The Ebony axe hit and screeched across the Deadric shield with enough force to send them both stumbling back a step before regaining their balance.

Larak went through the process faster as when he lunged with his sword the other Orc was still re-orientating himself. The Orc had to bring the handle of the axe into the swords way or get skewered, which he just managed to do.

With a metallic clang, the sword and axe handle rebounded.

This time Larak had to catch-up as the other Orc spun and swung horizontally, using the momentum of the rebound to help him in the swing. Larak brought his shield back up to intercept the swing while a whisper escaped his mouth.

 **"Mul"**

 _Strength_

With the whispered word, Larak felt a small surge of strength, just enough to stop the axe swing in it's tracks but not enough for him to keep his footing... that would've required him to shout the word.

Summoning his strength, Larak prepared another shout.

 **"Fus!"**

 _Force_

The other Orc was ripped backwards as the power of the Shout rolled over him.

Larak let him get shakily up on his feet and with another shout he charged forwards, even as the other Orc tried to raise his axe in time to deflect an attack.

 **"Tiid!"**

 _Time_

The world slowed down around Larak, but he went unhindered by the might of the Thu'um. Dashing forwards, Larak brought his sword down as hard as he could onto his hapless opponent.

Sparks lazily flew into the air as his sword dug into the Dragon bone armour, created quicker then normally the sparks bunched up, glowing brighter then normal.

Time crept back into it's natural flow, leaving a bright glow, a rush of air as it filled in the gap that Larak created in his sprint and a sword buried in the arm of the axe swinger.

Larak shoved his shoulder into the disoriented Orc, pushing him back and off his sword. Letting the Orc get up a second time, Larak put his sword away and willed ice to form over his hand.

This time the Orc scrambled back before getting up, weary of another attack. Larak didn't want to disappoint.

Flinging his hand out, Larak sent a spear of ice at his opponent. The Orc didn't even get the chance to react before the spear embedded itself through the chest-plate.

With a muted thud, the Orc fell to his knees... before falling backwards.

Larak nodded to himself, that lasted a little longer than normal, before realizing the lack of movement around him to indicate life. Looking around showed no sign of Alarik, which worried him slightly, not that he would admit that of course.

Searching further back revealed Alarik lying face down, where the first sign of the bandits was, not breathing.

Larak bowed his head before kneeling beside the body and rolling it over, revealing the broken end of an arrow and a surprised expression upon it's face.

Larak sighed heavily, it was not a good way to die, to be caught completely by surprise in the wilderness. At least he died by a weapon and not by a falling tree, that would be embarrassing.

Shaking his head, Larak turned his head towards where the path was heading, before nodding and standing.

Walking briskly away from the once friend, Larak headed towards the last thing Alarik wanted to do.

With a grim smile, Larak headed towards the north-west mountain once more, leaving behind the body, that would be claimed by nature once more, but keeping the memory of Alarik the Nord. Companion, shield brother... Friend.

* * *

Shepard dived into the dirt as eezo powered bullets rained down onto her position. Briefly she wondered why the Geth were interested in the Prothean data disc that was in the crevice that they were battling over the top of, but then shook her head. She had to focus. One less Geth was better than nothing, anyway.

Bringing her hand up to the side of her helmet, she activated the comm.

"Where's that covering fire, Vakerian?" She asked.

Her reply was taken in the form of a shot taking down two Geth units that stood, idiotically, in a line, not that she was complaining. Smirking slightly, Shepard nodded to herself.

"Much better. Williams, layered fire!"

The half dozen Geth melted under the increased fire that was coming from the small dune just behind and to the left of her.

As the Geth units tried to pin Ashley down, as they had no cover to hide behind, Shepard primed a flash forged grenade and threw.

The blip of light sailed over the crevice and into the Geth units mist and, as non were kneeling, blew most of them up.

The last 2 units didn't last long under the marksmanship displayed by Garrus or the withering fire of Ashley's assault rifle.

When the last Geth fell, Shepard picked herself up off the ground and finished her approach to the 4 foot crevice.

Looking down and sweeping her gaze, looking for the beacon. Half way through the second sweep, she spotted it. The thing was hidden slightly, at the bottom of the crevice.

Shepard couldn't help the grin that played onto her face.

"Ashley, your up!"

* * *

Za'sien had traveled for days after crossing over to Skyrim, with little to nothing to do.

Until he reached the biggest mountain he had ever seen, one that shouldn't exist in Skyrim.

Shaking his head, Za'sien started the climb when the 'Clairvoyance' showed no other way. Almost as if he was near his destination.

* * *

Larak was... displeased with dragon he had just killed. Barely any challenge whatsoever.

Shaking his head, he set out once more. He will ignore any more distractions, he felt he took too long on the dragon behind him.

* * *

Za'sien reached the top after 2 days of climbing, he was surprised by the flatness at the top.

Level, the same height from anywhere to sea level, the combination of clear sky's and being very high up gave a view he never saw before, breathing shallowly, Za'sien stared out across the realm of Skyrim. Watching a dragon take flight from a nearby mountain, a minor skirmish between some Imperials and Stormcloaks and the bustling of a nearby city.

Za'sien reached into his satchel and grabbed the items he wanted. The item's he took would protect him from the elements, for now.

* * *

Shepard was amused at the reaction she got from Ashley, she was sure climbing down the crevice wasn't the worst thing her instructors had told her to do.

Turning to the cockpit, she called, "Joker, set a course for Therum, Knossos system, it looks like the best place to go, call it a gut feeling."

"Aye, aye cap'in."

Shepard turned and went to get ready for the next mission.

"By the way, did I tell you I hate gut feelings? It's not like everything works out alright if someone has one."

Shepard snorted, "Joker, that's the reason people say it. Add's a bit of spice to our life's."

Ashley and Garrus shared a bemused look as they followed the Commander away from the cockpit, leaving a fuming pilot behind.

* * *

Larak stared up at the cliff face, trying to see a ledge.

When he couldn't find one, he shrugged. Pulling a pair of Deadric daggers out of they're sheaths, he stabbed one into the cliff face while plunging one slightly higher.

After what felt like a decade, Larak found a ledge to rest on. The sun was setting surprisingly quickly by then, so Larak set up a tent for the quickly approaching night for him to rest himself in.

It had a brilliant view of the countryside stretching far below while Larak settled in for the night, praying he didn't roll over the edge.

* * *

A black, gauntleted hand shot above the mountains ridge.

Falling and then sliding along the slick ice until it found purchase near the corner, the owner of the hand heaved themselves over the edge.

Standing up, Larak stood tall like an imposing Deadric Lord, showing off his impressive form, standing at 1 and a half times the size of a normal person cut a nearly impossible height never seen before within Tamriel.

He jerked his head to the side to evade an arrow that appeared as if from no-where, the place where the arrow came from gradually showing a Khajiit which dashed to the side.

Larak leveled his gaze on his attacker, taking as much detail in as he could.

Their armour was of dragon scales while their helm had a protrusion over their mouth, a smart idea in his honest opinion, over the generic chin guardless helm.

The rest of them was concealed by the normal dragon scale armour, showing a swift, flexible and light but firm and durable against his dark Deadric armour, showing his strength and durability with it's near impenetrability. Only the immortal's weapons they both wielded had any chance to damage the walking fortress that he was wearing. To his advantage.

They were armed with a summoned bow while he had yet to chose and reach a weapon, their advantage.

Another arrow flew, and the Orc swatted it away before summoning a greatsword in his grip and then charging, dragging the shield over his shoulder into his left hand, a risky move.

The Khajiit didn't seem to be able to adapt to the change quick enough and quick drew another arrow before they were body slammed with the shield.

Bringing his greatsword over his head, he intended to impound the Khajiit where they lay.

* * *

Za'sien's eyes widened as he saw the giant that was standing over him swing their summoned weapon over their head.

Thinking quickly, he swung her bow that he had kept his grip on so that it would direct the swing into a less deadly curve.

When he managed that, he shouted.

 **"Fus, Ro, Dah!"**

 _Force, Balance, Push_

The being was thrown away, leaving the greatsword to dissipate into the wind.

Rolling away, he used the roll to quickly set his feet on the ground, in a crouch, before his shout was echoed by the being, no, person, that he had started fighting.

 **"Strun, Bah!"**

 _Storm, Wrath_

His eyes widened once more, this being was the one he had to face for his promised adventure? He did not believe he was ready to fight them now, or anytime soon.

The sky's darkened above them, flashes of lightning lighting up the darkness.

Summoning some magicka, Za'sien unleashed an icy spear from one hand, forcing the other Dragonborne to dodge.

Summoning more magicka in between both hands, he threw an ice storm at his enemy, just before receiving a stray lightning bolt of his own, sending him stumbling back.

* * *

Larak was enjoying himself immensely, fighting his Khajiit opponent.

They may have took the advantage of surprise, but he could appreciate someone who uses what was around them to survive.

Sometimes, to find his worthy opponent, he used advantages other Orsimer would not have dreamed of using. That did not mean he would use traps, but he would use ambushes and diversions to test his opponents mettle in a fight.

With this in mind, he called upon the Thu'um once more.

 **"Su, Grah, Dun!"**

 _Air, Battle, Grace_

The Thu'um filled his arms and legs, speeding his limbs so he could move and strike faster than any _Joor_ could.

Pulling himself up, Larak charged straight into the icy storm, summoning a small axe to fight his opponent while they pulled themselves up and pulled their own sword from their belt, echoing his call.

 **"Su, Grah, Dun!"**

 _Air, Battle, Grace_

Just before he reached them, they lunged forwards.

Bringing his shield up, he managed to block the swift strike that would have torn _Joor's_ apart with ease, swinging his axe from the right.

The Khajiit's empty hand blasted some fire at the swinging axe, knocking it out of it's intended path but still scratching they're skin, leaving a nasty cut.

The Khajiit summoned an axe in their empty hand, duel wielding weapons that were both fast and sharp. Larak grinned and salivated at the thought of fighting such an opponent.

He brought his weapon in an upwards strike while he prepared to pull his shield into the way of any strikes his opponent would come up with.

The Khajiit pulled the axe up to deflect his attack, pirouetting as they pulled him around, exposing part of his back which they attacked with vigor.

Larak barely had time to pull his shield around and knock the Khajiit's sword away before he would have been taken out permanently, the cut that was delivered, though, was deep and painful. He noticed the effects of the Thu'um were fading, so he pulled back to grab himself a breather.

The effect wore off, leaving his body to catch up with what he had done. Summoning some Magicka to cleanse the weakness and heal his wounds, he noticed his, truly worthy, opponent doing the same.

Bowing his head while he healed, he voiced his appraisal of his opponent in the momentary lapse of peace.

"You fight well, Khajiit. I am honored to fight such a worthy adversary, it has been too long since I have faced a challenge such as yourself."

The Khajiit looked him up and down before bowing his head and replying.

"This one is honored to to face you, mighty Dovahkiin, but this one does not know your race for the helm you wear reveals nothing."

Pulling his shield up, he readied himself for another charge while replying with pride.

"I am of the proud Orsimer, and my name is Larak Gro-Boruk."

With that, he charged shield first at his male opponent.

The Khajiit did not seem too startled by the tactic, something he was appreciating as a warrior, and jumped over him when he got close enough.

Landing smoothly, the Khajiit stood straight, angled his body to face the side slightly and bringing his axe to face him. He replied to his own introduction.

"And this one is of the travelling Khajiit, and you can call this one Za'sien."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Halla!**

 **Again, I apologize for my tardiness, I have been distracted as of late with reading and writing my other stories.**

 **Damn, that sounded posh.**

 **Anyhow;**

 **I have a couple of riddles, just to pass the time really**

* * *

What is as light as a feather,

but even the world's strongest man could not hold it for more than a minute?

* * *

What is always coming, but never arrives?

* * *

What gets broken,

without being held?

* * *

The eight of us go forth, not back,

to protect our king from a foes attack.

* * *

Tear one off and scratch my head,

what was red is black instead.

* * *

What occurs once in a minute,

twice in a moment,

and never in one thousand years?

* * *

Mary's farther has 5 daughters - Nana, Nene, Nini, Nono. What is the fifth daughters name?

* * *

 **Thank you, and good night.**


	6. Shock and Awe

**And the next chapter is up!**

 **Ohhh, this is gonna be a good one, I just know it.**

 **Sorry, but I have to; Disclaimer!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE ELDER SCROLLS OR MASS EFFECT.**

 **Sorry, WAAAAGHH, they're all going. But, with that name, you might be interested in a different story I've got going.**

 **Anyway. Without further adieu, let us begin!**

* * *

 **Re-edit, 09/03/2016**

* * *

He stood there, among the corpses of the Geth, and the frozen statue of the brutish Krogan leader. Covered in a flowing black robe, standing as still as a statue upon the bridge. No one would realize the danger until it was too late.

He guarded the retreat of his summoner, Larak, the Asari and the Khajiit.

Noise made it's way to his ears, making him look up from his staring at the floor.

2 Humanoid's, a normal Human in armour, another completely covered in skin tight purple fabric with the knees bent the wrong way, a Quarian then, as well as another older and more seasoned Krogan.

They approached, and the Deadric Conjurer prepared himself.

* * *

 **2 Days Earlier**

They had been fighting, nonstop, for half a week. Both the Orsimer and the Khajiit were developing migraine's, without any way to quell the headache, as they had taken the last of their Magicka portion's and vial's, they would not be able to keep fighting for much longer.

And through all this, Larak enjoyed himself immensely.

But all thing's must come to an end if they have begun, and so too must this battle.

Larak made a wrong move when his headache spiked, and Za'sien took advantage of his weak positioning. Striking Larak's knee with a specially made dagger, Larak crumpled and fell.

Before he could get back up or Za'sien could deal the final blow, a portal opened. When it closed a moment later, it left behind a Madman.

"That'll do!" Sheogorath beamed, "All I needed was some cheese! Then the show would've finished with a... Ah, where was I?"

Larak picked himself up carefully, almost tempted to scratch his head at the Deadric Prince of Madness. Surely he didn't send them here for a laugh, it would have been the longest time he held onto something with interest.

Za'sien approached cautiously, "This one believes you were done with... something."

The Deadric Princes eyes gleamed, causing Larak to try and find cover subtly, while they continued.

"Ah, yes yes." Flicking his fingers, he produced a pair of tome's in the duo's grasp, frightening them slightly. "These'll be of a lot of help."

Summoning a big portal, he once again turned to the pair, "Well? What you waiting for? Common! Onward's, to an adventure! And new cheese's!"

Without further adieu, the ancient Prince of Madness jumped through the portal. Leaving the pair of Dragonborne alone once more atop the mountain.

Cautiously, Larak approached the stable portal, before glancing at Za'sien then, shrugging and sheathing his weapons, he jumped through as well.

He was soon followed by the Khajiit.

* * *

Upon exiting the portal, Larak and Za'sien were greeted by a tunnel of blue stripes with a blue shimmering, portal, like, thing.

But that was not what attracted their attention at first, it was actually the blue humanoid suspended in the air that garnered their attention.

Said person was trying to look behind themselves and muttering things neither could work out.

Larak's attention returned to the Deadric Prince, who had stepped through the surface of the portal as if nothing was there, causing the blue woman to quieten.

Making his way to the portals surface, Larak attempted to do the same. Upon walking into the, very solid, surface, Larak stumbled back.

By the time he managed to gather his bearings, or Za'sien to turn his attention to him, the Deadric Prince had disappeared.

The person started saying something again in her sing-song voice, but neither of the Tamrielians could understand her. When Za'sien had asked the blue lady something, he only received a confused look.

Deciding to wait instead, Larak looked across the metal bridge in front of him, before noticing a humped, reptilian creature and some small automatons jumping down onto his level before walking towards them.

"Za'sien ," he stated, grabbing the Khajiit's attention. When he came to stand by him, the humped creature had managed to get to the other side of the glimmering blue surface. Staring at him appreciatively, the creature started saying something in it's guttural voice. Larak let a smile grow behind his helmet, "And some say the Orsimer have a look of a certain... gruffness."

He heard a snort, and then the Khajiit replied, "This one believes the Orsimer to look like warriors," a small chuckle, "for this one, not so much." Larak gave a laugh at that.

The creature was looking between them with a dangerous smile, stopping at Za'sien's tail, before turning his attention to the blue person.

Larak turned his attention towards the Khajiit, before bowing his head in gratitude, "My thanks for the opportunity to duel a fighter such as yourself."

"This one did not believe this one would emerge with as few injuries as this one did."

Larak nodded, "That is true, but let us tend to our injuries, anyway, while these beings talk."

The Orsimer stepped away from the, thing, and approached a side of the smooth tunnel. Pulling a strong, wooden, chair to take a seat out of his satchel, he noticed the sing-song and the guttural voices stop, and almost questioning creaks. Taking a seat, he noticed the humped creature looking at him in incredulousness. Deciding to ignore it, Larak noticed the tome still in his hands.

Shrugging, he opened it. He was greeted by the sight of a spell, one he didn't recognize, before the imprinted knowledge dissolved the tome and jumped through his eyes in a stream of golden light.

He suddenly knew the spell; how to weave and shape his will into whatever he wanted, any material, simple tools or potions that he desired. The amount of concentration required to make a piece of paper was expensive, that is to say, enough to give him a headache on the first try. The heavier stuff was only slightly more taxing.

Shaking his head, he turned his head to look at Za'sien, who was looking at him curiously.

Nodding, Larak stated, "This is the greatest gift anyone would impart, Sheogorath seems to believe we will not be able to find the right ingredients or resources, and so has given us a spell to conjure them from nothing."

The Dragon scale helmet obscured his view of the Khajiit's reaction, until they opened their tome as well.

While he absorbed the knowledge, Larak looked at the creatures and automatons. They were all staring at him and Za'sien, the automatons were staring unmovingly, but Larak could sense the inquisitiveness rolling off them, the humped reptile showed open curiosity while the blue female looked slightly delirious. That was slightly worrying, it looked like she believed them to be a figment of her imagination.

His curiosity peaked, Larak willed his sight to detect the life force of those present.

To his surprise, the automatons held dim souls, compared to the humped being it was nothing, within them. The Dwemer's constructs, while moved by their own will, were not truly alive, so did not hold souls.

When Za'sien had learned the spell, he immediately summoned a potion of major Magicka. Larak could practically see the jaws dropping when the Khajiit did that, figuratively for the automatons. He turned his attention to the Khajiit as he groaned, before they downed the potion in one go.

When Za'sien stopped wobbling, he stated, "It will take some time, before this one will be able to summon with any consistency."

Larak snorted, "Of course, practice will be needed for such a strong spell. No matter what is summoned."

By then, his headache had gone from the duel, if it could be called that. So, focusing his will into a spark of electricity, much to the shock of all the beings present apparently, he decided to try to overwhelm the barrier between himself and the hunchback. He noticed a challenge when he saw one, besides, he needed to learn the languages being spoken... maybe one of the automatons would work.

Throwing his arms forwards, he summoned as much lightning to assail the barrier. Causing the beings on the other side to back away quickly, lifting the blocky and wholly ineffective looking weapons his way. After a full minute of sending lightning at the barrier, nothing seemed to happen, so Larak cut it off.

The being and automatons had backed away onto the bridges arch. The narrow bridge making it crowded, but they had plenty of space for their, probably, ranged weapons.

Turning his head to look at Za'sien, who had decided to find a way to get the blue woman down, who shrugged.

Focusing back on the barrier, he breathed deeply. A shout right after focusing on the most Magicka to be cast in recorded history and recently after the longest fight he had ever been in was going to give him a headache, of that he was sure.

Shouting into the Thu'um with all his might, Larak spoke the words of the Dovah with such power everyone fell to their knees.

 **"Fus, Ro, Dah!"**

 _Force, Balance, Push_

He stretched the last word for several seconds so that, when he finished, the surge of force was stronger than anything a dragon had managed before him. The Thu'um was visible for a split second before impacting on the barrier, the wall around it ripped out, concrete and metal screeching and tearing away from the truly 'Unrelenting Force' it was pitted against. Before the barrier reached his stupefied enemies, it dissipated, leaving the scrapped remains of the surrounding wall that it was buried in to fly away and cause nearly no damage, but a lot of shock and awe.

The blue woman behind him fell from the air she was suspended in, it seemed that the barrier had also held her there.

A pair of arrows flew past his head while he reached for his sword, summoning a shield into his hand at the same time for caution.

Running forwards, he called, "Leave one of the automatons, I will require it!"

The arrows slammed into a pair of the metallic automatons, in the glowing eye's. Lightning burst from them, causing them to convulse.

The 'deaths' of the two seemed to bring the others out of their shock, by which point he was nearly upon them.

Bringing his sword out of it's sheath just as he reached them, Larak cut one of the automatons in half through the stomach.

Spinning with the momentum, he brought his shield close and swung his sword downwards into the next target, biting deeply into it.

By then, the beings had recovered their wit's and had brought their weapons up. Larak was suddenly dazed as the weapons emitted bright flashes, loud noises and pushes against him with enough strength and suddenness upon his shield to make him stumble back, but nothing else.

When the flashes, noise and the pushing stopped, Larak planted his feet into the ground for a sturdier guard.

Looking at the confused hunchback, he decided to not take any chances. Calling upon his Magicka, he summoned Thunderbolts in his hands, before throwing them at his opponents.

 **"Faas!"**

 _Fear_

The shout overtook the lightning strikes mid flight, slamming into the automatons and the hunchback with no physical effect. The hunchback started to back away when the automatons started to fall from all the electricity going through them. One be one, they fell, until 2 stood with the hunchback. Larak quickly threw a pair of Harmonys at the remaining automatons before charging the hunchback once more.

The hunchback pulled up a small, blocky weapon from it's back and aimed at the charging Orsimer, who prepared himself for another round of flashes and noise.

The hunchback's weapon barked louder than the clattering the other weapons produced while it stumbled away from the advancing Orsimer. Larak was surprised to find the force was also increased, not enough to push him back, but more than the bigger one's.

The hunchback's breath became ragged, shallow and fast. It's steps becoming clumsy as it backed away from him in fear. It didn't get far before Larak called upon the Thu'um to vanquish it.

 **"Iiz, Slen, Nus!"**

 _Ice, Flesh, Statue_

The being froze solid where it stood, arm coming up to protect itself from the shout, the look of absolute terror recognizable upon it's face.

* * *

 **Aaaaand, CUT.**

 **You do not know how long I've been wanting to write this chapter!**

 **Finally! The Mass Effect universe is about to have a brutal wake up call! As well as the Reapers.**

 **Now, I have another question.**

 **Will the Elder Scrolls series be in the Mass Effect uni, if it is, it will take some time before someone notices. Probably Joker.**

 **8 Days! A new record!**

 **Thank you for your patience.**

 **Adios!**


	7. Fight or Flight

**Will the Elder Scrolls series be in the Mass Effect universe? If it is, it will take some time before someone notices. Probably Joker.**

* * *

 **The sun goes down upon the Ankh,**  
 **And slowly, softly fades -**  
 **Across the Drum; the Royal Bank;**  
 **The River-Gate; the Shades.**

 **A stony circle's closed to elves;**  
 **And here, where lines are blurred,**  
 **Between the stacks of books on shelves,**  
 **A quiet ' _Ook_ ' is heard.**

 **A copper steps the city-street**  
 **On paths he's often passed;**  
 **The final march; the final beat;**  
 **The time to rest at last.**

 **He gives his badge a final shine,**  
 **And sadly shakes his head -**  
 **While Granny lies beneath a sign**  
 **That says: 'I aten't dead.'**

 **The Luggage shifts in sleep and dreams;**  
 **It's now. The time's at hand.**  
 **For where it's always night, it seems,**  
 **A timer clears of sand.**

 **And so it is that Death arrives,**  
 **When all the time has gone...**  
 **But dreams endure, and hope survives,**

 **And Discworld carries on.**

* * *

 **Sorry, I just found out Terry Pratchett died. Read this, and I think something broke.**  
 **I'm leaking as well, that's natural... Right?  
**

* * *

 **"May the sun be ever warm on your back."**

* * *

 **You can close your eyes to something that you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to something you do not want to feel.**

* * *

 **OK, sappy feelings aside, I've decided to change the story slightly...**

 **Khajiit/Shepard gender-bend!**

* * *

" **Bold** " - **Dragon tongue.**

" _Italics_ " - **Tamriel common. Omni-tools won't translate.**

 _Italics_ - **Dragon's tongue translation.**

* * *

Larak turned his attention towards the pair of automatons, both staring at him in what he could only describe as calm curiosity.

The Khajiit also approached, causing both of the automatons to turn towards him before they seemingly focused on his tail, emitting seemingly questioning creaks.

The blue girl seemed to have fainted, maybe she had not had enough rest. It definitely looked like it. Maybe a bit of shock and malnutrition as well.

"This one is curious as to what you wish to do with these automatons." Stated Za'sien. Causing Larak to smirk in his direction.

"Then let this be a lesson for you." He answered. Before turning towards the automatons and breathing in deeply.

He lashed out with the Thu'um, using a Shout that he was not proud of, but grateful for making.

 **"Hah, Zii, Dii!"**

 _Mind, Spirit, Mine_

The shout tore through one of the automatons, sending it flying away lifelessly. Clattering against a wall. It's soul tearing away from the machine, spiraling towards the Orsimer, before spearing into him, sending him to his knees as the beings knowledge filtered into his head. He immediately filtered it, shoving it away so he could come back to it at a later time.

Larak breathed deeply, before rising back onto his feet. He gave the automaton a slight bow, indicating his regret, and then turned towards the Khajiit.

Taking his helmet off, Za'sien was greeted by the sight of the face of his recent opponent.

Larak had a streak of red paint going down from the corner of his left eye to two thirds down his face, off the side, looking as if he was crying blood. The other side had black paint over a trio of scars that ran across his cheek. His pitch black hair had the sides cut bare, leaving a thick line down the middle of his head.

Standing at his full height, he towered over the Khajiit and any other being in the room. He nodded towards the other automaton, indicating him to also use the Shout.

"When you use the Thu'um, do not let everything that the automaton knows in straight away. Filter it, slow it, or you will be overwhelmed." Larak stated.

He looked at the blue female, _Asari_ , he shook his head at the sudden intrusion into his mind, before dismissing it. It must have been what they were called.

Nodding his head, Za'sien stepped towards the automaton that was still standing. Starting to panic as Larak slowed the spell down until the Khajiit mimicked Larak.

 **"Hah, Zii, Dii!"**

 _Mind, Spirit, Mine_

The automaton flopped backwards lifelessly. It's soul shooting out of the body and rushing towards the Khajiit, spearing into him and sending him tumbling backwards.

Larak laughed loudly in amusement, it was definitely his first time using the shout. Za'sien will probably have a headache in the morning, or when he wakes up, whichever came first.

Turning his attention to the blue... _Asari_ , he made his way over to check on her, stepping over the corpses of the automatons leaving the hunchback, _Krogan_ , behind. It was then that Larak noticed the heat in the cave, alternating his magicka so that it would cool him down instead of heat him up as he had needed in Skyrim, after that he sent a mild cooling spell at Za'sien and the Asari. Larak then blinked as he realized something, turning to the statue, he sent a specially made spell to keep the being, Krogan, frozen solid for a minimum of 3, maybe 4, days, even in a heated place like this.

Shaking his head once more, Larak resolved himself to glean as much information from the soul before releasing it, the self inserted words were starting to get on his nerves.

Sitting, crossed legged, on the ground after checking that the other two beings were alright, Larak resorted himself into sorting through the collection of information. Hoping to gather as much information, including language, as was possible.

While he sat and sorted through the memories, Larak softly murmured a tune to himself.

 _"Cold be the hand and heart and bone,_

 _And cold be sleep under stone._

 _Never more to wake on stony bed,_

 _Never, till the Sun fails and the Moon is dead._

 _In the black wind the stars shall die,_

 _And still on gold here let them lie._

 _Till the dark lord lifts his hand,_

 _Over dead sea and withered sand."_

* * *

Larak opened his eyes when he had finished sorting though the knowledge of the automatons. There was enough for the languages of all _16_ races around, but not much else.

Turning his attention back towards the Asari, Larak took note that she was still unconscious, as was Za'sien.

Bringing his attention to the statue of the Krogan, he was pleased to note that the heat hadn't melted the magicka enhanced ice, but unsurprised by the development.

Larak noticed that there was the sound of approaching automatons, he calmly glanced towards the other two beings in the room, still unconscious.

Mentally shrugging, Larak called upon his magicka and focused it into what he wanted it to be. In this instance, a Deadric Conjurer would do just fine.

As the Conjurer was summoned through a portal, Larak focused his Magicka to levitate the still unconscious Za'sien and tie the Khajiit to his waist before walking towards the other being, taking a knee, Larak wrapped his arms under the Asari and then started walking towards the only other route that wasn't being blocked.

Before he left the area, he called back to the newly summoned Conjurer, "Defend this passage against any who would follow, I will take these two away from here and back to civilization."

Not waiting to see what the Conjurer's reaction was, Larak left through the tunnel, barely catching the first wisps of a fight. He found himself wanting to go back, but restrained himself, these two were still unconscious and defenseless if he went back to satisfy himself. This was the best option to keep everyone safe.

* * *

Battlemaster Kolak Brutarun led his small squad of Geth units to discover why Brurax Jonak and his unit had lost contact with the cleanup teams, just after he had reported finding the archaeologist, Liara T'soni, daughter of the leaders most powerful assistant, Matriarch T'soni.

He walked through the latest door that opened for him, turned the only corner, and met the most interesting sight in the middle of a volcano.

There, standing in such a way that made his skin itch in all the wrong ways, stood Jonak, frozen solid, a hand covering his face while the other froze behind him. A look of shocked terror spread across his face, from what Brutatrun could see of it through the hands anyway.

Unnerved, Battlemaster Brutarun stepped around the statue, hearing the Geth following him stop to examine the frozen Krogan, Brutarun also stopped and turned around reluctantly.

"Come-on, you Pyjaks, we can come back for him later. After we find out what caused this." He didn't admit it, but he was curious and scared of the ice in the middle of the volcano that glittered lightly.

Marching forwards again, Brutarun led the now cautious group forwards, past the destroyed Geth units. Some with arrows sticking out of them, a few looked like they had been dissected with a sharp, close quarters, weapon. A pair of Geth units slumped on the ground with no apparent damage, that confused the Krogan further, no apparent damage but still destroyed.

They approached the destroyed structure at the end of the corridor. That's when one of the Geth units lifted its rifle at something in the shadows in front of them.

Pulling his shotgun up as well, Brutarun stared into the shadows, trying to locate... something, anything.

"Take another step, mortals, and I will kill you." Spoke whoever was in the shadows, their voice, ragged and brutish, sent a chill down Brutarun's spine. The being held more bloodlust than any Krogan he had ever faced before, and without a doubt, Brutarun would believe anything the being said about killing.

That didn't stop him from demanding, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

The _creature_ chuckled, and then a pair of ghostly blue orbs started glowing in the dark. The glow illuminated the _creature_ , showing Brutarun that it was it's _eyes_ that were giving the ethereal orbs their origin beneath it's black hooded robe.

Before his very eye's, the _thing_ held a staff of some sort before it, just above the ground, also glowing ethereally. It waited there, not moving and seemingly not breathing.

After a moment, when Brutarun was certain the being that looked remarkably like a Human male wearing hiding robes wouldn't be moving anytime soon, the Krogan growled lowly, causing only a tightening of the beings muscles in preparation.

Then, Brutarun made a mistake. He stepped forwards, jabbing a finger at the being and opening his mouth to demand something of it.

The figure slammed it's stave into the ground, releasing a creeping, blue mist that seemed to _crawl_ into the 'dead' Geth. The 'dead' Geth then started levitating, glowing silver-blue around all their joints and through their chassis as a stream of the same color encircled each body before entering after barely a second.

The 'dead' Geth were then placed gently back onto the ground, arrows still sticking out at vital parts of the machines and some missing parts through being hacked off.

All their weapons were pointed outwards as the Krogan and Geth crept into a circle, Brutarun wouldn't admit it, but he was terrified of what was happening.

Steeling his nerves, he stepped out of the relative safety of the circle, facing the undead Geth. "What are you doing? Why haven't you reported in yet?"

His only response was the shuffling of metallic feet as the undead Geth started moving towards him eerily, reaching towards him like the Husks did whenever they found someone up on the other levels, only slower, and less co-ordinated.

One of the Geth fired at the closest of it's undead brethren, the shotgun round causing it to stumble backwards as it turned to ash.

That was the last straw for the Krogan, who backpedaled into the encirclement and joined his Geth in shooting as meany undead Geth as he could. Out the corner of his eye, he noticed the creature throw a orb of some sort at the ground, before it turned into a portal and four figures stepped through.

Two of the were fiery... Asari like, beings that started throwing fire at his circle. The other two seemed to be made of rock, lightning and air, and they were marching ponderously towards them, shrugging off most of the rounds being shot at them.

He wasn't even sure if he would survive this, or if any others that will come down to see what had happened to them would either.

* * *

Commander Katerina Maul Shepard stepped lightly into 'Jokers lair', coughing slightly to get Jokers attention.

The pilot of the Normandy swiveled his seat around to see who had decided to approach him today, seeing the Commander, he turned back around while asking over his shoulder, "So, what can I do for you today? Got any new fancy maneuvers you want me to try out?"

Shepard smirked, "I barely trust you with the ship, not with any new maneuvers to try out." At the over dramatic pout Joker threw towards her, her smirk turned into a slight smile, "No, instead, I want to know the earliest time we can get back here if we head for Feros... now. We just recieved an emergency transmission speaking of a Geth invasion from the warships in orbit before the line went dead."

The pilot nodded, "Well, the minimum will be within the next two days, probably quite close to the end of that time now that I've said it. That's _if_ the good Doctor is even there, that is."

Shepard groaned overdramatically, "That means I'll have to file some paperwork between those times and..." She fake shuddered, "Socialize! Oh, the horror!"

She left the pilot to his own devices, leaving him laughing uproariously in his seat, to start on the paperwork for the Prothean Data Disk they had just picked up.

* * *

 **Finally! Am I right? Or am I right?**

 **Just done an English exam this morning, my mind is slowly dying here.**

 **[Dat'z ah shokka.]**


End file.
